Uma unha quebrada, um olho roxo
by LeticiaFavacho
Summary: " A morena deu de costas na parede, percebendo que não tinha saída, o moreno de olhos verdes lhe lançou um ultimo olhar, e foi LENTAMENTE em direção a sua boca. " H/P ever. ;*


_**N/A: Em um belo dia quando eu estava a olhar as minhas 'lindas' unhas, eu pensei... porque não um história que fale sobre um assunto tãããão... legal? hasuhsauhsauh' . pois é, ai está uma história, sobre como uma unha **__**quebrada**__** pode unir duas pessoas. *-* óooounwtz.**_

_**Boa leitura.. quero coments !**_

_**LeticiaFavacho. ; me segue no twitter.**_

**Uma unha quebrada, um olho roxo.**

_Hogwarts. Saguão de Entrada. Sonserina. Pansy Parkinson._

Não tinha aluna alguma em Hogwarts que não achasse as unhas de Pansy Parkinson maravilhosas, grandes e pintadas com um bom esmalte, a morena tratava de suas dez unhas da mão como se fossem algo vivo que necessitasse de cuidados extremos. O segredo pra todo esse sucesso? Ela nunca conta.

_Hogwarts. Jardins. Campo de Quadribol. Grifinória. Harry Potter._

Um baita de um corpo sarado devido ao Quadribol, olhos pra lá de verdes, sorriso cativante, e uma lábia de dar raiva a qualquer outro garoto. Harry sempre encantava as garotas sem nem saber, as deixava aos suspiros com um simples gesto ou aceno de cabeça, fazendo os outros garotos terem ganas de matar o 'pobre' moreno.

-Pansy, Pansy !-gritava uma terceiranista da Sonserina. A morena parou em meio ao seu percurso até o campo de Quadribol.

-Oi?-ela se virou com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

-Suas unhas são lindas.-elogio a garota.

-Obrigada.-a morena agradeceu, esperando pela pergunta de sempre.

-Como você faz pra elas ficarem assim... tão lindas?-perguntou a garota mostrando as unhas roídas.

-Eu não posso contar, com licença.-disse a morena fazendo uma careta ao ver as unhas da garota, e indo correndo para as arquibancadas, de onde estava dava pra ver seu loiro preferido, Draco Malfoy, ele estava atrás do pomo de ouro, Harry Potter também, ela pode perceber, com o coração acelerado demais.

Não tinha quase ninguém assistindo ao treino, só Pansy e algumas admiradoras do 'menino-que-sobreviveu-novamente'.

-VAI DRACO !-Pansy soltou de propósito, só pra atiçar as 5 garotas que torciam para o moreno Grifinório.

-HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!-elas gritavam em corinho.

Pansy resolveu se dar por vencida, Draco venceria sem ela gastar a voz, ela percebeu que todos olhavam em sua direção, será que tinha acontecido algo? Ela se perguntou, olhou pra trás, viu apenas a arquibancada e quando voltou a visão pra frente o que viu foi apenas um vulto, vermelho com cabelos pretos, depois sentiu o corpo descer todos os lances de escada, desmaiou.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Madame Ponfrey?-perguntou Draco, olhando pra amiga que dormia.-Você tem certeza disso?

-Vai Sr Malfoy, você pode ir agora, ela precisa descansar.-disse madame Ponfrey empurrando Draco porta a fora.- Você também pode ir indo.-disse.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, Srtª Granger, o Potter irá ficar bem também, pode ir agora.

Depois de um certo tempo, Harry acordou atordoado, olhou pra todos os lados e não encontrou ninguém, foi só quando viu algo se mexer a sua esquerda que se deu conta que não estava sozinho na Ala Hospitalar.

-Tem alguém ai?-ele perguntou ainda grogue.

-Acho que sim.-respondeu a morena, sem nem se levantar da cama.

-Quem é você?-perguntou Harry curioso, pensou em levantar e verificar com os próprios olhos de quem se tratava, mais não estava em condições para tal esforço.

-Sou Pansy, prazer.-ela se apresentou, se virando para o garoto, e estendendo a mão.

-Parkinson.-Harry fez cara de poucos amigos.

-Potter.-ela fez a mesma cara, só que com um toque a mais de nojo recolhendo a mão.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu?-Harry perguntou, olhando suas roupas, ainda estava com o uniforme vermelho de Quadribol.

-Não, eu só lembro que...-disse a morena se sentando na cama de frente para Harry.- Que algo me bateu e fez eu cair da arquibancada.

-Foi mesmo.-disse Harry pensando.-Eu bati em algo na arquibancada, mais pensei que fosse apenas um saco de estrume, era você... não vejo diferença nenhuma.-ele soltou sorrindo.

-Eu só não bato em você, porque não quero quebrar minhas lindas unhas...-ela disse esticando as mãos em frente ao corpo para vê-las.

_silêncio._

-MINHA UNHA... O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA UNHA?-a garota gritava, Harry saiu da própria cama, para tampar a boca da garota, que continuava a gritar mesmo com a mão dele em sua boca.

-Para de gritar Parkinson !-ele mandou, pegando a varinha que estava ao lado da cama.- _Abaffiato._-disse mirando na porta onde dormia Madame Ponfrey.

-Aiê!-ele exclamou quando sentiu a mordida da morena em sua mão.-Endoidou foi?-ele perguntou assoprando a mão.

-Olha isso Potter!-ela disse mostrando o dedo médio para o moreno.

-Não me mostra esse dedo!-ele disse vermelho.

-Não tem nada a ver em mostrar _pitoco_ Potter, se toca !-ela disse soltando uma risada forçada.

-O que é então?-ele perguntou, batendo no dedo da garota, afastando de seu rosto.

-Você quebrou minha unha ! MINHA UNHA PREFERIDA, SEU JUMENTO!-ela gritou perdendo as estribeiras.

-Eu não tenho culpa de você ter quebrado sua PRECIOSA unha.-ele soltou irônico.

-VOCÊ SABE QUE TODO MUNDO TEM INVEJA DE MIM POR CAUSA DAS MINHAS UNHAS!-ela gritou bem perto de seu rosto.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso Parkinson?-ele perguntou se fazendo de sonso.-Esse é o seu único dote? Não duvido se você disser que sim.-ele soltou rindo provocante.

-.-ela disse pulando em cima de Harry feito um Dragão, o casal caiu em cima da cama, enquanto Pansy tentava a todo custo bater em Harry o moreno segurava suas duas mãos.

-Você é forte!-ele soltou irônico, segurando uma de suas mãos, recebendo um arranhão no pescoço.

PLAFT! A cama estralou e os dois foram ao chão, Harry saiu de baixo da morena que correu atrás de si, quando Pansy se deu conta de que estava bem perto de Harry, para lhe dar um soco, ela o fez.

O soco foi tão forte e repentino que fez Harry cair na outra cama e quebrá-la também, Pansy que não tinha experiência nenhuma em dar socos, fraturou o dedão.

-Você toma remédio controlado, e esconde isso de todo mundo é ?-soltou o moreno, com a mão no olho esquerdo.

-Olha só o que você fez com o meu dedo?-ela disse mostrando o dedo quebrado.

-Sou eu que tenho culpa em você me dar um soco, sem saber dar?-ele disse sorrindo, e fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Você que começou !-ela disse mostrando mais uma vez o dedo com a unha quebrada.

- Abaixa esse dedo!-ele mandou, procurando a varinha.

Quando achou a própria varinha, botou o nariz no lugar, e consertou as duas camas.

-Por favor.-ela disse chegando por trás do garoto, o fazendo pular de susto e aterrissar no chão em uma pose no que parecia ser de karatê.-Eu não vou bater em você.-ela disse segurando o dedo quebrado.

-O que você quer então?-ele perguntou rude, se ajeitando.

-Por favor, põe meu dedo no lugar.-ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Porque eu faria isso?-ele perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

-Eu não sei, por ser um bom garoto?-ela disse fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Ok. Mais com uma condição.-ele impôs, sobre o concordar da morena.

Quando Harry botou o dedo de Pansy no devido lugar, eles se olharam, olhos verdes nos pretos, os batimentos cardíacos um tanto rápidos demais.

- O que você quer?-ela perguntou o encarando.

-Que tal...-ele começou, botando o dedo indicador no queixo fingindo pensar.

-Fala logo.-ela apressou, aquela proximidade, estava fazendo os sentimentos antigos da morena voltarem a tona.

-Que tal... Um beijo?-ele sugeriu com uma cara safada.

- Que tal outro soco?-ela sugeriu, se afastando do moreno.

-Pra apimentar a relação?-ele perguntou se virando pra ela, sorrindo de canto.

-Tanto faz.-ela completou sem ar.

-Eu dei uma condição, você aceitou.-ele disse chegando perto de Pansy, fazendo a morena dar passos pra trás.

-Eu estava fora de mim... E você fez isso!-ela disse mostrando o dedo médio.

-Desculpa.-ele pediu olhando fixamente pra boca da garota, fazendo a própria perder o ar, esperava outra reação do moreno.

-Tudo bem.-ela disse, aceitando as desculpas.

-E então?-ele perguntou a olhando e apontando pra própria boca.

A morena deu de costas na parede, percebendo que não tinha saída, o moreno de olhos verdes lhe lançou um ultimo olhar, e foi LENTAMENTE em direção a sua boca. **[Que Hot. **_N/A: eu não me contive. HOHO'_**]**

Quando ela sentiu a respiração dele bem perto do seu rosto, resolveu fechar os olhos, o ar faltava em seus pulmões, fazia tempos que ela pensava que havia superado essa fase, mais não, ela ainda continuava apaixonada por Harry Potter desde o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez.

A morena sentiu os lábios do moreno nos seus, e isso a fez ir ao espaço sem nem sair do lugar, ela correspondeu o beijo, ouvindo da boca de Harry uma aprovação.

Depois de um minuto inteiro, os dois se afastaram, Harry olhou pra janela, ainda bem perto de Pansy, que tentava todo custo não parecer um boba com tudo aquilo.

"_Ele é só outro garoto que você beijou Pansy, se controla garota!" _A mente da morena gritava.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, Harry olhava a lua através da janela e Pansy, olhava pro peitoral do rapaz que estava amostra, sua mente pensando coisas nada puras.

O moreno se virou pra Pansy, a olhou bem nos olhos e disse:

-Eu gosto de você.-e logo após abaixou a cabeça.

Pansy não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra, sua voz parecia ter ido dar uma voltinha, ela queria dizer algo como "Eu também gosto de você" ou "Putz, até parece"; mais nada saia.

-Você já pode falar alguma coisa.-brincou o moreno, levantando o rosto, os cabelos negros cobrindo os olhos verdes, o sorriso encantador nos lábios.

-Err...-ela começou; não tinha como não ficar nervosa perto de uma monumento de homem daqueles na sua frente.

Ele levantou os olhos e a olhou fixamente, esperando por algo.

-Você está com o olho roxo.-ela disse nervosa, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

-Quem será que fez isso hein?-ele perguntou a olhando, suspeito, levando tudo na brincadeira.

-Eu?-ela perguntou com a voz tremula.

-É... que tal um beijinho pra sarar?-ele perguntou safado.

-Claro.-ela concordou entrando no jogo dele, pegou a cabeça do rapaz, e depositou um beijo carinhoso no seu olho roxo.

Depois de beijar o olho roxo do moreno, eles ficaram bem próximos novamente, Harry botou um dos braços na parede pra se apoiar.

Olhou uma única vez para Pansy, e quando já estava bem perto de sua boca, depositou um beijo na bochecha da garota, e foi descendo até o pescoço.

-Eu amo você Pansy, e não é de hoje.-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a morena se arrepiar.

-Eu também amo você Harry.-Pansy soltou, fazendo Harry parar tudo o que estava fazendo e voltar sua atenção para a garota a sua frente.

- O que você disse?-ele perguntou tentando disfarçar a felicidade.

-Eu disse que amo você.-ela disse sorrindo, e recebendo um beijo logo me seguida.

-Não tá falando isso só pra ganhar um beijo meu tá?-ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não, seu convencido!-ela respondeu, feliz em conhecer aquele Harry convencido e ao mesmo tempo retraído, safado e tímido, rude e romântico.

Eles se sentaram em baixo da janela, a luz da lua iluminando boa parte da Ala Hospitalar. E antes de caírem no sono, um disse pro outro.

-Você quebrou minha unha. Minha unha preferida.-ela cochichou baixinho, sem nenhum ressentimento na voz.

-Você me deu um olho roxo.-ele disse entre sorrisos.

Uma unha quebrada e um olho roxo, tudo pra apimentar a relação, certo?

**Fim. *-* **


End file.
